


We Need to Stick Together to Survive (A Haikyuu!! Zombie Apocalypse AU)

by ValentinaEmberWolff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, a bit of angst here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaEmberWolff/pseuds/ValentinaEmberWolff
Summary: "Daichi?! What's going on?!" Suga asked his best friend and also crush as he heard warning sirens. An announcement came on,'Attention all students,you are to stay where you are as we are on a lockdown. There has been a disease outbreak where the dead are turning to zombies. People will bring you food and water rations as well as weapons. Other high schools will be coming to Karasuno to help. ' "The zombie apocalypse has started..." Daichi said,his face paling.





	1. The OCs I used

Karasuno-  
Chiharu Sawamura- 17 years old - Year 2 - Daichi's younger sister - She is dating Tooru Oikawa  
Momoka Sugawara - 17 years old - Year 2 - Koushi's younger sister - She is dating Hajime Iwaizumi  
Kaede Tsukishima - 16 years old - Year 1 - Tsukki's twin sister - She likes Tadashi Yamaguchi  
Mukuro Kageyama - 16 years old - Year 1 - Tobio's twin sister - She likes Kei Tsukishima

Aobajohsai-  
Nagako Oikawa - 17 years old - Year 2 - Tooru's younger sister - She is dating Kuroo Tetsurou.  
Junko Iwaizumi - 17 years old - Year 2 - Hajime's younger sister - She likes Kentaro Kyotani  
Takako Matsushita - 17 years old - Year 2 - She likes Shigeru Yahaba  
Mikoto Yukimura - 18 years old - Year 3 - She is dating Takahiro Hanamaki  
Shinju Nakano - 18 years old - Year 3 - She is dating Issei Matsukawa

Nekoma  
Minami Kuroo - 17 years old - Year 2 - Tetsuro's younger sister - She is dating Keiji Akaashi  
Nami Yaku - 18 years old - Year 3 - Morisuke's twin sister - She likes Kenma Kozume

Shiratorizawa-  
Yumi Tendou - 18 years old - Year 3 - Satori's sister- She is dating Wakatoshi Ushijima

Johzenji-  
Kumiko Kurosawa - 17 years old - Year 2 - She likes Yuji Terushima

Inarizaki  
Keiko Fujita - 17 years old - Year 2 - Twin of Yuki Fujita- She likes Osamu Miya  
Yuki Fujita - 17 years old - Year 2 - Twin of Keiko Fujita- She likes Atsumu Miya

Dateko  
Kaze Suoh - 17 years old - Year 2 - She likes Kenji Futakuchi


	2. The Beginning

It was a normal day at Karasuno. Nothing big had really happened today. School had just ended for the day. Sugawara was currently trying to find his younger sister, Momoka. He went to her locker. She was there with Daichi's younger sister,Chiharu. "Hey,Koushi!" Momoka chirped. "Hey Momoka. Are you and Chiharu gonna come watch us practice?" He asked. "Of course! We always like watching you guys practice." She said. "Alright,See you there!" Suga said,smiling happily. Suga walked to the changeroom and got changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. Kageyama,Tanaka,Hinata,Nishinoya,Yamaguchi,Tsukishima,Daichi and Asahi were already there. “Hey,Suga-san!” Hinata said. “Hi everyone! Is everyone ready to practice?” Suga asked,smiling happily. “Yep!” Hinata said. Momoka and Chiharu walked in with Mukuro and Kaede. They went to sit on the bleachers. About fifteen minutes into practice,disaster warning sirens started blaring. "Daichi?! What's going on?!" Suga asked his best friend and also crush as he heard warning sirens. An announcement came on,'Attention all students,you are to stay where you are as we are on a lockdown. There has been a disease outbreak where the dead are turning to zombies. People will bring you food and water rations as well as weapons. Other high schools will be coming to Karasuno to help. ' "The zombie apocalypse has started..." Daichi said,his face paling. “Don’t panic. We all have to keep calm until they figure out an evacuation plan.” Suga said. Momoka looked over at her brother. She had always admired his courage in frightening situations. Soon,The rations and weapons had arrived. Nishinoya and Tanaka looked through them. “This food and water will last us about sixteen months.” Nishinoya said. Suddenly,a boy with black hair and a familiar messy hairstyle snuck in with his team. “Kuroo?” Tsukishima questioned. “In the flesh.” Kuroo said, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. “Oh god no.” Tsukishima said,facepalming. Minami,Kuroo’s younger sister,walked over to Momoka, Chiharu, and Kaede. “Kaede-chan,Have you told Yamaguchi about your crush on him yet?” Minami whispered to her friend,giving her a mischievous smirk. “Shut it,Mina-san…” Kaede said,blushing lightly. Momoka’s eyes widened when she seen Iwaizumi enter the gym. She ran down to him. “Hajime!” She said,hugging him and burying her face in his chest. “Momoka…” He said,dragging the ‘a’ a bit. “Sorry. I’m just really scared.” She said,looking up at him. “It’s fine. I’m here now so I’ll be able to protect you.” Iwaizumi said. Soon, A ‘Hey hey hey!’ was heard. “Oh god no…” Tsukishima said. “It’s Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san.” Kaede said. “Akaashi?!” Minami said. She ran down and tackle-hugged him. “Kaashi!!” She said. Akaashi caught his balance. “You’re way too excited to see me.” He said. Then, Ushijima walked in with Yumi and Tendou. The Dateko, Johzenji, and Inarizaki teams walked in after them. “No, no, no. Iwa-chan,It’s Ushijima. I’d rather get eaten by the zombies out there than be in the same room with him!” Oikawa told Iwaizumi. “Suck it up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said,smacking Oikawa in the back of the head. “Ow!” Soon,scratching and growling was heard outside. The weapons were distributed amongst everyone. Ushijima, Daichi, Oikawa, Terushima, Kuroo,Bokuto,Kita,and Futakuchi got rifles. The girls each got two hand guns. Asahi, Iwaizumi, Taketora , and Aran got shotguns. Suga, Kenma, Koganegawa, Atsumu, Yahaba, Kageyama, Akaashi, Teshiro, Semi, Shirabu, and Futamata got metal pipes. Yaku, Nishinoya, Tsuchiyu, Watari, Akagi, Sakunami, Komi, Shibayama, and Yamagata got daggers. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tendou, Kawanishi, Lev, Inuoka, Washio, Onaga, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, Omimi, Suna, Aone, Fukiage, Bobata, and Izaka got machetes. Hinata, Tanaka, Ohira, Goshiki, Kai, Fukunaga, Sarukui, Konoha, Kunimi, Hanamaki, Kyotani, Osamu, Kosaku, Riseki, Obara, Onagawa, Higashiyama, and Numajiri got axes. “Alright. We only use these as a last resort.” Soon, the doors broke open. Everyone scattered. Mukuro shot three zombies in the head. Tsukishima stabbed his machete into a zombie’s head that was coming up behind Mukuro. “Nice save,Tsukki.” She said. Soon, the gym was getting overrun. “It’s getting overrun! We gotta go,Ushijima!” Daichi told Ushijima. “Alright. There’s three buses outside. We’ll use those. We just have to clear a path.” Ushijima said,fighting. “We can do that,Ushijima-san.” Aone said. Suddenly,there was a scream as Numajiri was ripped open. "Numajiri!" Terushima yelled. “Now’s our chance!” Daichi said,as the zombies gathered over their fresh kill. Asahi,Iwaizumi and Taketora grabbed the boxes of food and loaded them onto on of the buses. Everyone ran out and got on one of the three buses.


End file.
